User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Ask Blueboy 1 - "Sun and Rain" Edition
Hi guys it's Blueboy! TCG's feeling a bit down because it's raining in Seattle. But anyway, we have got 10 juicy questions and 10 wise answers right here! Question to Blueboy: What did Nitrome Wiki look like when it was new? And a question to you: Do you agree with my logo for Nitromians wiki? By Frostyflytrap Dear Frosty, I wasn't around when Nitrome Wiki was new. TCG, NOBODY, and Santi are my daddys for those who are newish here! I think something with Crystal-lucario, Monkap, a blue ninjakoopa, I dunno. When I was born, the first thing I saw was "New Photos on this Wiki." -Blueboy Question to Blueboy: How old are you? Do you know all of the "Boys" mascots and can you say them? By Axiy Dear Ax-Man, I do not know how old I am, and the only cube people I know so far are: Cuboy, Moon Light, Gothcube, Maximus, Pinky, Yincube, Yangcube, Elder Greycube, Bossa Cube, Nova Cube, the First Primitive Cube Boy, and the Blue girl in the high heels. -Blueboy Question to Blueboy: Why are you blue? Is Cuboy your friend? By NOBODY Dear You Must Be SOMEBODY, Because my original name was Bluboy and it was TCG's idea. Also Cuboy is one of my best friends and I visit him in Nitrome Towers all the time. -Blueboy Question to Blueboy: What will Nitrome's next game be? Why aren't you answering anyone's questions? By Emitewiki2 Dear Emite, Cuboy will not tell. (Fun Fact: I keep nagging him to make Blueboy's Adventure.) It might be that nu iPhone game or something. -Blueboy PS. He already knows the answer to the second one now. Yo Blueboy, thanks for taking up the evr important role of being our mascot. Could you give me a brief history of Niteome Wiki? Our local history page is heartachingly sparse. By SQhi Dear Square High, I'm not exactly sure, but here goes: Nitrome Wiki is founded by Crystal-lucario, a bunch of people join, NOBODY says Nitrome Wiki = Death, a bunch of people leave, TCG comes to the wiki, 2011, Santi comes, Emitewiki comes, I'm born, Nitrome Must Die, Cristmas Story, Yincube and Yangcube, 2012, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah. -Blueboy Hey Blue Boy ,why did u kindnap Untesty? By The Mysteryous User Dear Mystery, Because I liked him. Now Axiy has him though. -Blueboy BlueBoy, doy you like cheese? Second, Can I call you Albert? By CandD Dear I Love Candy, 1: Only square cheese. 2: WHAT THE WHAT?! -Blueboy Have you ever ate at one or more of the following: Golden Coral, Cracker Barrel, or Friendlys? By Not the person you're thinking of Dear Are You Secretly Someonethatyouproboblydon'tknow, No no and no. But I like gold coral reefs, barrels of crackers, and anything that's friendly. -Blueboy What's youtr favorite Nitrome game? Ar eyou related to Cuboy? Will you answer our questions now? (that was 3). By Emitewiki A SECOND TIME! Dear A SECOND TIME! (Seriously guys, only 1 question from now on) Nitrome Must Die, no, and I just did. -Blueboy PS. 1 comment counts as 1 question. Well Wikians, this has been a great edition of Ask Blueboy. Remember to ask more questions in the comments! Want to know why your GF broke up with you? Why rabbit ninjas fall from the sky? Why some robots spit cheese? Just ask Nitrome Wiki's mascot, Blueboy! (And like him on cubebook!) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts